Point Never
by authoressintears
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a string of disappearances surrounding a beach called Point Never.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: **The Prologue

Alina pulled the light pink ribbon out of her long, auburn hair and let it fall down her back in silky waves. The feel of the ocean breeze on her face was calming as she walked down the beach with the waves lapping at her bare feet.

She sighed as the lighthouse came into view on the horizon. It sat forlornly on the cliff top and Alina could just barely see the faint automated light. She smiled as she remembered how mad her father had gotten when they automated it.

She continued walking down the beach towards the cliff and climbed the path to the lighthouse. It was the only home she had ever known, and yet she dreaded going back to it every night. Her father had become over protective since her mother's death over a year ago.

Alina had tried to reason with him by reminding him that she was almost 17, but he was relentless. He refused to let her go swimming or leave the house more than necessary. She didn't know what happened, but her mother's death had changed him and she didn't like it.

Alina walked into the house connected to the light and looked around. She looked in the living room to see her father reading the evening paper and headed into the kitchen. There wasn't much for supper, but she would manage.

She finished dinner and brought it out to her dad in the living room who smiled gratefully at his daughter. Alina gave her dad a small smile and sat down in the chair next to him.

They ate in silence for a few moments until Alina couldn't stand it anymore. She placed her silverware loudly on her plate and her father looked at her curiously.

"Are you alright, Alina?" her father asked, concerned etched into his voice.

Alina looked at her father for a few moments before answering. "I was just wondering what happened to you." she said seriously. "You know, after mom died."

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed, dad."

"I have not!"

"Yes you have! I can't believe you can't see it!"

Alina stood up fast knocking her plate to the floor where it shattered spraying shards across the floor. Her dad calmly looked at his daughter who was seething in anger over him.

"Go to your room." he said calmly. Alina started to protest, "NOW!"

Alina glared at her father before walking towards the stairs. Her father got up to clean the floor and looked at his daughter. She turned back to him and stared for a moment.

"I wish you could see yourself." she said with sadness. Her father watched her walk up the stairs before he turned back to cleaning up the floor.

Alina slammed her door and fell onto her bed. Sometimes she really hated her father. She went over to her window seat and stared longingly at the clear, blue ocean. The moon was rising over the ocean and the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below was soothing.

"I need to get out." she said after a moment. "I'll take a walk along the beach and then come back." She smiled at the prospect of getting out of the house and went to her door. The faint sound of music could be heard from downstairs and she quickly closed her door.

"I'm not going to get out that way…" she thought to herself looking around the room. Her eyes stopped on her closet. She smiled to herself and pulled out a wad of sheets.

She sat on her bed and began tying them together when she paused. She looked at the knots she had been tying, "I can't believe I'm going to climb out of a window using bed sheets." she thought to herself. She continued tying until all the sheets were tied together. Then she double checked her knots and tied one end to her bed post and shoved the rest out of the window. She looked down at the two story drop and gulped before easing herself out of the window and down the wall.

When she finally made it to the ground she breathed a sigh of relief and headed down the cliff to the beach. She left her shoes at the end of the path and walked barefoot in the shallow water. The feel of the waves had a mesmerizing affect on her, as if the sea was beckoning her to it.

She looked around to see if anyone had followed her before taking off her shirt and pants until she was left standing in only her bra and underwear. She waded further and further into the water until she was waist deep and then she dove in.

The icy chill of the water was invigorating and she gasped for air as her head resurfaced. She looked around at the calm surface before diving in again.

Alina swam around for what seemed like hours until the moon was directly overhead. She knew she had to get back soon before her dad realized that she was out, and swimming at that! She looked around and dove under the water one more time.

She opened her eyes and looked at the murky depths of the sea. Suddenly she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned quickly but didn't notice anything. She started swimming for the surface when a hand grabbed her around the neck and waist and dragged her down into the murky depths.


	2. Point Never

I'm really sorry this chapter is so short but it's really late and I need to get to bed. I unfortunately have school tomorrow (BLAH!!!!) and that means first block long german with Herr Fleischmann. I think I would rather have my teeth pulled with Novocain and no laughing gas grimaces at the very idea. So here's my chapter… PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Chapter 2: **Point Never

"So what have you found so far?" Dean asked as he sat across from Sam with a beer in his hand. Sam looked up from his laptop as Dean took a gulp from his bottle and sighed. Some things never change.

"Not much." Sam said scrolling through the articles on his laptop. "There's a woman in Idaho who claims her husband is trying to kill her dog with his psychic abilities, a man in Texas who was found wandering around the desert without his arms, and a girl in Maine who climbed out her bedroom window and disappeared."

Dean shrugged, "None of those sound like our kind of thing." he said matter-of-factly.

"That's what I thought too until I read the articles." Sam said turning the laptop around. On the screen was a picture of a girl with Auburn hair and sea green eyes.

Dean whistled as he looked at the picture again. "She is hot!" Sam shot his brother a look as if to say 'I can't believe I'm related to you'.

"Dean, she's 17 and she's missing." Sam said still giving Dean the same look.

"So?" Dean said leaning back in his chair. "How is this our kind of thing?"

"Well, I was reading the article when I came across an eye witness statement who claims that the girl was taken by something." Sam said pointing to the article. "And there have been other missing girls from this spot, all 17 with auburn hair and sea green eyes."

Dean shrugged, "It could just be your garden-variety serial killer, Sam."

"Dad noted the spot in his journal, Dean." Sam said opening up the journal and showing Dean.

Dean stared at the journal entry. "Point Never… sounds like fun." he said sarcastically. "So how far is it?"

"Well, I got directions off Mapquest and they say it could take about 3 hours from where we are now." Sam said looking at his laptop again.

"Sounds good to me." Dean said getting up from his chair and heading out the door. Sam followed him and got into the car just as Dean started it up. They pulled out of the parking lot and started for Point Never, Maine.


	3. Why do they always think I'm gay?

Sorry for the lack of writing but I've had so much stuff between softball and homework… but now softball's over so I can write again! I'm sorry in advance if this chapter offends any gay people, I really didn't mean it to be offensive!

**Chapter 3:** Why do they always think I'm gay?

"So what exactly are we planning on doing when we get there?" Dean asked as they drove down the highway doing 70. Sam sucked in his breath as Dean swerved madly around a slow car.

"Well," he began when he had finally relaxed. "I was hoping to talk to the father, pretend to be FBI of something." Dean shot Sam a bemused look.

"That's pretty illegal, Sammy." he said with mock seriousness. "Are you sure you should be doing that?"

"Knock it off man!" Sam said with a smile. "All I'm saying is that we should definitely talk to the father first and then see what the cops have to say." Dean nodded in agreement and pulled off at the exit for Point Never.

Point Never was a small, touristy beach town nestled on the Atlantic Ocean. Dean noticed about a dozen shops along the main street into the town, and not one place looked like it would sell beer. He frowned at the thought but drove on until he came to a little rickety motel that looked slightly out of place in the cheerful bustle of the rest of the town.

It was falling apart for starters, and desperately needed a new paint job. The old sea green and white paint was peeling and the windows were grimy from lack of washing.

"Are you sure this place is even still in business?" Sam asked in a tone that was a mixture of hope and disgust. Dean grimaced slightly and nodded as a hunched old man hobbled out of the main office towards them.

"You fellas looking for a room?" he asked with mock cheerfulness, as if he thought Sam and Dean were trying to trick him somehow. They looked at each other for a moment.

"I guess we are." Dean said with a small smile. The man gave Dean the evil and a once over that wiped the smile tight off his face.

"I don't let no gay people sleep in my motel." he said with a small growl. Sam stepped forward and pushed Dean back before he took a swing at the guy.

"We're not dating sir." he said as politely as he could while trying to keep Dean behind him. "We're brothers, and we just stopped in town for a few days before we head off again to see our dad."

The old man eyed Sam skeptically but nodded and motioned for them to follow him into the office. Dean came up behind Sam with a look of hatred on his face.

"I can't believe another person thought I gay!" he said with a mean growl and a groan. Sam just laughed to himself and followed the old man into the office.


	4. The Bar

**Chapter 4: **The Bar

Their room wasn't much better than the outside of the motel, in fact it was slightly worse. The paint was peeling off the walls and cockroaches crawled all over something dead in one corner. It looked slightly like a cat, but they couldn't be sure. Dean turned around to say that they had changed their minds, but the man was already gone.

"This is just great!" Dean said with disgust as he walked over to a bed. He was afraid of what he would find under the sheets, but the sheets turned out to be quite clean and the beds were water beds so they didn't have any bugs.

Dean sat down on the bed cautiously and sighed when he realized that the beds were, luckily, the cleanest things in this motel. He laid down for a minute and closed his eyes as Sam tested his bed and found it to be just fine.

"So maybe this won't be so bad." Sam said with slight unease. He looked at the dead thing in the corner. "We definitely need to clean up that mess though." They looked at each other for a moment, hoping the other would volunteer to do it.

"Rock, paper scissors?" Sam asked sitting on the edge of his bed with his fist out. Dean nodded and stuck out his own fist.

"Rock…paper… scissors…SHOOT!" Dean said watching Sam. He held out a rock and Sam held out scissors. Sam looked at the results and gulped.

"I don't suppose we could…" he began.

"Not a chance!" Dean said with a smile. He got up off the bed and grabbed some cleaning supplies from the closet and threw them to Sam. "Have fun!"

"Where are you going?" Sam asked looking at the pile of cleaning supplies in front of him.

"I'm going to go have some fun before we begin our work." he gave Sam a broad smile before waltzing out of the room with the keys to the Impala. Sam grimaced as he looked at the thing on the floor and gulped before pulling on rubber gloves and getting to work.

Dean climbed into the Impala and pulled out of the motel parking lot onto the main road. He drove down away from the small tourist section of town into the more city-like district and pulled into the first bar he could find.

While Sam was busy cleaning up the dead… thing in their room, he was going to enjoy himself a little. Maybe find himself a girl for the night. Not a hooker or anything, he didn't like hookers. He liked to earn his sex, not pay for it.

He walked into the bar and looked around before grabbing a stool next to a cute little blonde in a low cut, strapless dress. He gave her the once over before ordering a beer.

"Hey." he said with a smile. She looked at his with a small smile and gave him her own once over.

"Hey, there." she said flirtatiously, "What's a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?" She scooted a little closer to Dean and he felt a chill go down his spine.

"Just passing through." he said as his eyes slid down to the front of her dress. She slid a little closer to him and Dean felt his heart jump to his throat. "Of course by passing through I mean a couple of days at least." She gave him a small smile.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private." she said, grabbing him by the hand. Dean looked at his beer and took one last gulp before following her out of the bar.


	5. The Girls

**Chapter 5: **The Girls

Sam sat up from where he had been scrubbing at the floor for the past 3 hours. Dean still had not returned to the room and Sam took that to mean Dean was having a good time, probably with a woman he met in a bar. Sam sighed and headed off to the bathroom to clean up. Scrubbing away at that dead thing had made him feel nauseas and dirty and he had to get rid of the smell.

Once in the bathroom he stripped down and turned on the water for the shower. He stepped in and felt the warm water roll off his body. It felt so good to get clean again that he just stood there for what seemed like ages.

He jerked his eyes open suddenly as the door to the room slammed open in violent fury. He quickly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

"Dean?" he called out the half open door, wrapping a towel around his waist. There was a small thud like a suitcase being dropped on the ground. Sam furrowed his brow in confusion and opened the door slightly.

A gun shot ricocheted off the door frame and Sam quickly ducked back into the bathroom, closing and locking the door quickly. He backed into the far wall and looked around for something he could use to defend himself, but there was nothing in the small bathroom that could help him.

Another gun shot ricocheted off the lock and Sam flinched for an instant before moving out of the line of fire. He had nothing with which to defend himself and he could slowly see the lock coming loose from the door. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black.

Dean sighed as he thought about the wonderful time he had just had with Marissa, the beautiful beauty from the bar. She was a handful, but he had a wonderful time with her and he definitely didn't regret a moment of it.

He rounded the corner of the hallway and stopped in his tracks when he saw the door to their room was open. He quickly pulled out his gun and walked slowly towards the door. He looked around the corner of the door but saw nothing.

He heard a groan from the bathroom and a sharp thud and crept closer so he could see what was going on. He looked inside and saw a grisly and unusual sight. Sam was on the floor half naked surrounded by a group of about 5 teenage girls, one of them Dean recognized from the photo in the newspaper. But the truly weird thing was that all the girls were dripping wet and covered in seaweed and shells, as if those were their clothes. They all suddenly looked at Dean and his vision went black.


	6. Yet another one word chapter title

**Chapter 6:** The Cave

Dean opened his eyes to a steady _drip…drip…drip_ landing on his head. He shook out his wet hair and looked around the damp space he was in. Water reflected off the sides of the cave in shimmering waves from a pool in the center of the floor.

Dean tried to move his arms but found they were tied behind him to a stalagmite on the floor. He looked around for Sam and saw him tied to another stalagmite not far away. He was just starting to wake up and Dean smiled when Sam finally looked up.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said as Sam locked eyes with him.

"I was hoping you were coming to save me." Sam said with a slight smile. He shook his head. "I guess that isn't going to happen now." his smile faded as he said this and Dean grew stern.

"Don't worry, Sammy." he said with seriousness. "We'll get out of this."

"I wouldn't count on that, Dean." a voice said from the shadows. Dean felt a chill go down his spine as the source of the voice stepped out of the shadows. It was an old woman dressed all in seaweed and shells like the girls from the motel.

"How do you know my name?" Dean asked calmly as the woman hobbled farther out of the shadows. The crone gave Dean a toothless grin.

"I know a lot about most things." she said bending down next to Dean. She held her hand out to him and stroked it along his face.

"Don't touch him!" Sam shouted struggling against his bonds. The old crone shot a glance over at Sam before grabbing Dean's face and cutting his bonds.

Dean struggled against the woman's hold but could not escape her grasp. She led Dean over to the edge of the water and Dean looked down. The water must have been at least 15 feet deep, Dean thought before the crone pushed him in and all went black.

"No!" Sam cried struggling even more against his bonds. The old crone merely laughed and melted back into the shadows.

Sam's voice went hoarse from calling for Dean and tears sprang to his eyes as he realized that Dean wasn't coming up. He just hoped that he had somehow managed to swim out of the cavern.

Sam started looking around for something to cut his bonds when he heard a small voice whispering from the pool. He looked over at the pool and gasped at what he saw.

Dean groaned as the sunlight blinded him. He sat up slowly and looked around, wondering how he gotten there. He was on a rock in the middle of the ocean completely surrounded by water.

"Hello." a voice said from behind him. Dean spun around and nearly fell off the rock as he came face to face with the girl from the newspaper.

"Hi…" Dean said as he looked her over. He gasped as his eyes traveled down to where her legs should have been.

"My name's Alina." she said ignoring Dean's staring. Dean nodded, finally finding his voice.

"I know." he said slowly still trying to process what he was seeing. "Me and my brother came looking for you. Your father's really worried about you." The girl's smile faded and her face went blank.

"My father…" Dean looked her over as she said this, as if the words were completely foreign to her.

"Alina…" Dean said grabbing her shoulders and turning her towards him. "What happened to you?" She turned away and looked out at the sea before turning back to Dean.

Sam looked at the girl resting her head on the edge of the pool. She wasn't Alina, but she looked like another girl he had seen among the photos of the missing girls.

"You're Marissa, aren't you?" he asked carefully. The girl lifted her head and looked at him.

"How do you know my name?" she asked quietly, backing farther away from Sam.

"Me and my brother were looking for you and the other missing girls." he said, hoping he wouldn't scare her away.

"I'm not missing." she said matter-of-factly. "I've always lived in the sea." and with that she dove under the water and out of sight. The last thing Sam saw was the flash of a fish's tale.


	7. The long awaited update!

Sorry for the lack of updates, but between school ending and me going on vacation and my sister's graduation things have been really hectic. So I'm trying to update everything before I head to Maine for a week where I can't update my stories. Hope you like the chapter anyway!!!

**Chapter 7: **The Disappearance

Alina continued to stare out at the sea, ignoring Dean's question. It was as if she didn't understand what he was asking her. He reached out and touched her shoulder. She tuned sharply, like she had forgotten he was there, and stared at him.

"Look, Alina." he said carefully. "I need to get back to my brother, I need to try and rescue him." Alina bit her lip and nodded, motioning for Dean to follow her. She slid into the water and Dean climbed in after her.

Suddenly she turned and looked at him. "If the sea witch finds you, she'll kill you… or worse." Dean didn't want to know what could be worse, but he nodded at the girl.

"So how far is the cave from where we are now?" he asked with slight concern.

Alina smile and pointed at the rock before diving down with Dean right behind her.

They swam for awhile straight down the face of the rock until they got to an opening. Dean was running out of breath, but the passage into the cavern wasn't that long and he finally came up gasping for breath.

"Dean!" Sam called from the corner. Dean smiled and swam over to the ground and climbed out of the pool. He shook himself off and looked around for Alina, but she was no where to be found. He shrugged and untied Sam before going back over to the pool.

"There's a passage out of the cavern right down there." Dean said pointing to the opening. "It leads out to the sea and then it's a straight shot up to the surface." Sam nodded and dropped into the water after Dean.

Sam followed Dean through the opening and then went ahead of him to the surface where he climbed on the rock and lay in the sun for a moment. But there was a problem, Dean hadn't come up.

"Dean?" Sam called looking around at the emptiness of the ocean. Dean was no where to be found. "Dean?!" But it was no use. Dean just wasn't there.

Sam went to the edge of the rock where he had come up and looked in the water for Dean. But the water was too murky to see anything so Sam jumped in. He looked around under the surface but still he didn't see anything, and so he dove down deeper and deeper until he was nearly running out of air.

He sat back on the rock to catch his breath and then he dove back down and went into the cavern. He looked around but Dean wasn't there either. Sam got out of the water and thought for a moment. He knew that Dean had either come up somewhere else and he just hadn't seen him, he had drowned, or the sea witch had gotten him. Whatever had happened he knew that he had to get back to the rock and then somehow to the mainland so he could find a way to destroy the sea witch.

When Sam got back up on the rock he checked it thoroughly for Dean, but he couldn't find any trace of him. He looked out over the water again and saw a boat in the distance.

_If I can somehow signal them maybe they can take me back to the mainland._ Sam thought to himself as he looked out at the boat coming closer to him. He went down to the edge closest to where the boat would be passing and waved his arms, shouting to the people on board to help him.

Luckily they did. The boat turned out to be a fishing boat returning to the docks. They brought him onboard and wrapped him up in a blanket.

"So what are you doing all alone on that barren rock?" the captain asked after Sam had sat for a few moments. Sam paused for a second and thought about a good story. The captain waited with folded arms.

"I was on a boating trip from Connecticut when my boat crashed on those rocks." Sam said motioning back to where they had found him. "It was an old boat and one of the riggings snapped and I couldn't control it and it crashed." The captain nodded like he believed Sam and didn't ask anymore questions.

Sam caught a cab when they finally got back to the docks and went to the hotel to find their dad's journal and figure out a way to kill the sea witch.


	8. The lost chapter

Chapter 8: The Plan

I've apparently had this chapter done for months now… but for some reason I forgot to post it…

**Chapter 8:** The Plan

Sam rifled through the loose papers strewn about the shabby motel room before flipping through his dad's journal again. He had gone through all the notes he could and there was nothing anywhere on how to kill the sea witch. He decided to try the internet and surfed for what seemed like hours before he finally found something he could use.

He scrolled down a little farther, his smile growing wider and wider as a plan slowly began to take shape. If he could only get his hands on one thing… but how was he going to find a perfectly whole conch shell in the ocean? Dive? That could take forever and he didn't have that kind of time. He had to save Dean before something really horrible happened to him.

He sighed and shut his laptop before sitting down on the bed. He had no idea how he was going to get the shell to destroy the sea witch and for all he knew Dean could already be dead.

_No! Don't think like that!_ He chided himself. _You would know if he was dead! We have to stay positive. _And with that thought an idea began forming in his mind that he knew he would just have to work… and if not. He didn't even want to think about what would happen.

Dean heard voices coming from somewhere around him, but his body ached to badly and his eyelids felt heavy. He didn't dare open his eyes, but as consciousness flooded back he had no choice, but his body continued to scream in protest.

"Sam?" he groaned as he looked around. He was back in the cave of the sea witch and Sam was no where to be found. Dean tried to move his stiff limbs but found he was tied to a rock… again. He was really getting tired of the whole "let's tie the unconscious guy to a rock" thing.

Sam soon found himself on a fishing boat headed past the rock where the underground cavern was located. He told the captain he was doing some fishing there, but he wasn't quite sure he believed him. Oh well, as long as Sam got there he didn't really care what they thought of him.


	9. The ending FINALLY!

Chapter 9: The End of the Horrible Story

This is the ending to this absolutely story that I will probably end up deleting later this week. So enjoy I guess…

**Chapter 9:** The End of the Horrible Story

Sam thanked the captain as the boat sailed away from the rock and waited until they were far enough away before he dived back into the ocean and swam up into the cavern. He looked around for a minute before he finally spotted Dean's back behind a rock.

"Dean," Sam whispered as he climbed up onto the floor of the cavern.

"Sam?" Dean said as his brother walked around in front of him. "Man am I glad to see you."

"Just give me a minute to untie you…" Sam said as he proceeded to untie his brother from the rock.

"Stop right there Sam!" said a voice from behind him. Sam turned around to see the sea witch standing there with a smug smile on her face.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you," Sam said with a growl.

"And why's that?" the sea witch said with a laugh.

"Because I have this!" Sam said as he pulled out a conch shell from an inside pocket on his jacket.

"A conch shell!" the sea witch screamed. "How dare you… I will kill you!"

"You can try," Sam said with a yawn. "But I'm pretty sure that this will kill you first so you're going to listen to me. First, I want all the girls returned to their families. Second, I want Dean and I returned to our hotel. And third, I want you to go away forever."

"And if I refuse?" the sea witch asked defiantly.

"I'll just kill you," Sam said with a shrug as he stepped towards her.

"No wait!" she said pleadingly. "I'll give in to your demands." And with that Sam and Dean were instantly transported back to their motel room.

"Well that was nice," Dean said as he stretched out his sore limbs. "But where did you get a whole conch shell like that?"

Sam shrugged. "It wasn't that hard… I just went to a little gift store in town." Dean laughed and slapped Sam on the back before going into the bathroom to take a shower.


End file.
